DCUO: A New Gaming Experience
by Rikuseroth
Summary: This is a story of how DCUO should be on the PS4, and it stars two of my characters, my uncle's character, my friends's character, and my cousin's character. I will accept OCs if at anytime, even if they are your own personal characters. Rated T for suggestive themes of other people's characters I will mention.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a DCUO story now. Sorry for all those that followed my seals word story. I just don't have too motivations to write the next chapter. Anyways, here is my new story. Btw, all these characters are really my uncle's, cousin's, and friend's. TerraxCR is my earth tank/62cr. ZackJordan is my light dps/88cr. Terrax is on heroes, and Zack is on villains.

i play on US PS3 btw.

anyways, here's my story.

It's been 2 and a half years since I first got a Playstation 3. Since then I began to start playing an mmo called DC Universe Online. This game takes precedence over any other games I play. I must admit, I'd become quite obsessed with it.

Today was the release of the PS4. I had saved up some money and purchased one earlier, along with two of my friends, my uncle, and my cousin. The five of us had decided to play DCUO on it as soon as we each arrived home.

The DCUO producers had promised that the experience of playing DCUO will be greatly enhanced on this new console. We all decided to make new characters and play on the villains side.

The characters ended up as these:

Name: ZackJordan

Gender: Male

Power: Light

Movement Mode: Flight

Weapon: Dual Wield

Name: Atrument

Gender: Male

Power: Mental

Movement Mode: Flight

Weapon: Hand Blaster

Name: Inclament

Gender: Male

Power: Nature

Movement Mode: Flight

Weapon: Bow

Name: darkhybrid

Gender: Male

Power: Fire

Movement Mode: Acrobatics

Weapon: One-Handed

Name: Terrax CR

Gender: Male

Power: Earth

Movement Mode: Flight

Weapon: Two-Handed

The five of us immediately grouped up, as we all finished our characters. Since I was the first to complete my character, I took the liberty of going ahead of them to try to find the "new feature" in the brainiac ship that the game directors had announced. I would soon regret doing this.

I had just acquired my light claws power, and got to the point of where the usual treasure chest is. I quickly disposed of the six annoying brainiac bots with a simply combo with my light claws. As I looked at my map, I noticed a new, small little room, and a door in the hole in the room, that wasn't open before. I quickly entered it, flying downwards to reach it. There was a console there. I pressed O to use it. It then brought up a screen that asked if I wanted to switch to breathtaking mode. I pressed X for yes. A screen then popped up that said I had to wait for the rest of my group now. So, I took the time to redeem the styles and other things I had purchased, including Sinestro, Hal Jordan, and Future Batman exobyte data for legends. I also grabbed every single weapon style I had, which included the voltaic weapons, green light energy, and red light energy weapons. One new feature they added as the ps4 was released was the ability to choose your color of light. I chose red, so I gladly changed my weapon style to my red energy weapon, which basically looked like red energy axes.

In the time it took to do this, one of my friends, and my cousin made it to where I had been, and my uncle had barely finished making his character. It seemed this room was accessible to all, if they are in a group. I read the message it gave me again, and it stated that it would bring us to a different server play on, only for people that made it to this room. I thought this to be kind of odd, but I wanted to try it to see how exactly it would be different. It wasn't too long before my other friend made it to us. Now we would just wait for my uncle who was a veteran player, but he took so much time to just make his character look cool, which is understandable.

I looked around at the characters already here. Inclament, my cousin, was wearing a hood as his head style. He used a short-sleeved shirt that seemed to have metal on the sides where his ribs would be. He wore pants that were the same style as the shirt to match. He had on some metallic looking boots as well, and donned a quiver on his back. He wore all black, with white on the small details of buttons, outlines, etc.

darkhybrid, my friend, had on a hood with a gas mask. He also wore a trench-coat, casual shoes, and jeans. He wore all black.

My character was Zack Jordan, and I decided not to go with a hood. I decided to use a hand style that had spikes protruding from my arms. Between each spike, was a line of red. My chest piece was straight black, except for the triangle of red that pointed down from my neck. I had on a leg style that I colored all black. I had on a mask that made my eyes red, and had tips that went up to my hair line, and as low as my upper lip. My hair was short, and as it it went forward, it went up a little bit. I also had on a big mecha looking jet pack that had some nice sized wings. This was somewhat red with some black here and there.

I then turned to Terrax CR. He had a dark grey hood, and had been using the spatial skin. He also had on a grey cosmic Egyptian top piece. He had no hand style and no leg or feet style. He had the same back style as me, but it was three different shades of grey.

It took a while, but my uncle finally showed up. I turned to him. He was Atrument. He had a glowing white skin. He wore a black hood, a full black chest with black legs. He also had a split cape, also black.

"You guys ready?"I asked over my mic

"Yea hurry already guys" Terrax said

"Let's do this guys"darkhybrid replied

We all pressed X to accept the message. The screen went blank and then to the loading screen. I suddenly felt very tired, and passed out.

I awoke to find myself in strange place that felt oddly familiar. I looked around and was blown out of my mind to see Terrax, darkhybrid, Atrument, and Inclament lying on the floor as well. I then realized we were dragged into the game!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorr for the wait on this chapter. I've been thinking through a lot of things, and ive been playing the game a lot too. This chapter is gonna be horrible, so just bear with it for now.

As soon as I realized what was happening, I quickly went into my settings with a swipe of my hand, and found the logout button. I sighed in relief knowing that this wasn't like Sword Art Online. I then noticed the others getting up. First one to get up was Atrument, followed by Terrax and darkhybrid, and lastly Inclament.

Unlike in the game, I noticed my swords were actually in sheaths, each on one hip. I then realized I should be able to use my one power. I had invested my first power point in the Light Claws power.

I then made the motions my character usually made in the game and my power activated. The others were surprised at this and tried to use their powers as well.

Terrax used Earthen Grip, which seemingly did nothing, to his dismay.  
darkhybrid, used Ignition, which made him excited and surprised to see his head on fire.  
Atrument used Telekinesis, which seemingly did nothing, but he knew what would happen either way, since he had a mental character before.  
Inclament used his Nature Power and was very satisfied and excited to keep playing.

Words in red then came in each of our views. It read.  
"Hard mode activated due to group size"

"Well, this'll be fun"I said as I began to fly forward slowly, my red ring glowing bright. I had chosen light as my power, and as I did, a new selection came up, asking what color of light I wanted. I had chosen red because I thought it would be awesome, which it was.  
"Hey, wait up, we're going to have to act as a team since the difficulty is raised"Atrument said, annoyed at my taking initiative to rush straight in  
"Yea, I'll take point, since Terrax isn't able to be a proper tank yet."I said"I guess the rest of you guys just attack the enemies while they try to kill me"

"Roger"darkhybrid said in a joking way

With our setup, I was at point, playing tank until Terrax could switch roles. Terrax was to be the second to attack, since he had shield as a weapon, followed by darkhybrid who had one-handed, so he was close combat too. Atrument stayed back with his hand blasters, as did Inclament with his bow. The five of us made it through to the end of the short tutorial instance, each getting our gear separate.

We went through the teleporters after talking to Superman, where we were then split up.

I arrived in the Gotham night club, along with darkhybrid. Atrument was in the meta metropolis club with Terrax, and Inclament was in the magic metropolis club. We decided to split up here. darkhybrid and Terrax going as a group, and Atrument, Inclament, and I going as a group. I first flew around the club to finish a quick mission, then went and did the race outside the Gotham club. It was difficult to get the hang of flight, but I got it in time and passed the race with a gold medal, which still leveled me up. I invested my power point into ram.

The three of us, Atrument, Inclament, and I decided to do Inclament's missions first for the feats.

Little did we know, that we would soon meet an interesting new friend.

I know this chapter seems really rushed, but yea, I just wanted to get to the actually story and get some things explained. The next chapter will be much better


End file.
